Insults
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Haley and Nathan hate each other. Will a road trip change their feelings? Naley, Brulian and Leyton.
1. Got Dressed with the Lights off

**Hi this is my new story called Insults, it is mainly Naley but will have alot of Brulian, Leyton and maybe even some Brucas and Pulian! Who Knows! There is the first chapter, hope you like, please tell me what you think and if anyone can tell me a good from Wilmington to UCLA with some cool places on route that would be great! BTW I have probably said this a miilion other times but I think I am going to keep saying it until someone subscribes lol I have a community called OTH: Awesome Naley stories, it's got some amazing complete Naley stories the links on my profile so check it out... Anyway on the with the story please review (and I expect anonymous reviewers hint hint!)**

**Chapter One **

_(Haley's P.O.V)_

I can't wait, I mean I honestly can't wait I am so excited. I'm going to be in college with my friends. We're all going to be nearby, so, as a group, we're driving to LA together, kind of a road trip for us. How amazing is that?

My name is Haley James and I am going to be I'll be attending UCLA; I'll be majoring in literature, with minors in music and education. I would love to be a singer, but who am I kidding, how many people get that chance, so of course being the practical person, I am, I have a back up plan, if I can't be singer I will become I'll be an English teacher. I love teaching; I was a tutor throughout high-school, that's how I got my nick name tutor- girl. Anyway I guess I will just have to see how life goes.

So, remember I said... my friends were road-tripping down with me. Well, when I say friends, I'm really not giving them credit. We're all best friends...well...maybe not all of Davis and Peyton Sawyer have been my best friends since from the age of seven. I don't know what I would do without them. They have been with me through out everything and I love them for it. They are amazing!Brooke is going to be the hottest fashion designer at her new art college. She is going to become a successful designer no question about it and I am so happy for her, she's going to her dream college. Brooke is always cheerful and always has a plan. She never gives up and has an amazing determination. She's the kind of person that would do anything for her friends, and it's not right, because people judge her before they actually know her...like really know her. For the people who actually do get to know her…Wow…She's like the most amazing person is going to the same college as Brooke, only she is studying art with a minor in music. She wants to start a record label and, art is really just a passion of hers, but she doesn't want to become an artist and to be honest I could imagine Peyton being an artist, which is probably why she tuned to her second passion music. Peyton doesn't sing or play a musical instrument but It doesn't matter because she loves listening it and she is going to make a kick ass record producer. And I guess it helps that she knows everything there is to know about can be broody and always has a sarcastic comment, but like Brooke she would do anything for me. These girls have stuck with me through out and I couldn't have asked for better friends which is why I am so glad I am going to UCLA right near their art college. College is going to be amazing with them.

My other two best friends are Lucas and Julian. Lucas wants to be a writer which is a great job for him as he Sure does have a way with words which is probably one of the reasons why Peyton fell so hard, he always knows the right thing to and Peyton are going to get together eventually; its just one of those things that you know is going to happen, like in a movie, when you know the two main characters are going to fall in love because they're meant to be. They're going to get married and have lots of kids with blond hair and blue eyes and live in that big white house with the picket fence. It's just something everyone knows is going to happen, even if they don't realize it themselves yet, but like I said they will and it will all be perfect.

Anyway back to Lucas. He's also going to UCLA, like I said he has a way with words so he is going to take a major in literature and minor in business. Oh, and Lucas loves basketball but, he found out he had HCM last year and it means that he can't play for more than 15 minutes of a fast paced came so he's turned to coaching and is going to help coach the UCLA basketball team. Which is great, I'm glad even if he can't play the game he can still be a part of it. Julian my other best friend is also attending UCLA. Julian is a bit of a geek like me, he loves maths and academics. But His main passion is movies, he wants to become a movie producer, he's going to be an amazing producer, the job was made for him. He's going to Major in media, but mathematics and business will be his minors, he knows it's a lot, but he can handle it, especially with Brooke Davis by his side.

Actually, I don't know what Brooke and Julian are. I don't think even Brooke and Julian know what Brooke and Julian are. They're not dating, and I don't think they're in love. If they are, they're good at hiding their feelings. That wouldn't surprise me though, they have always been good at keeping secrets. I guess they're friends with benefits, but then again sometimes they are all over other and the next minute they don't kiss for a month. That's what amazes me, it doesn't matter what they are because they will always remain best friends. They never fight; they just stop the benefits for a while. It makes no sense, but it seems to work for them. I think they will end up together, maybe not with the picket fence like Lucas and Peyton, but you never know; people can change, maybe they'll have lots of mini Brulians running around, you never know with them they are both so spontaneous.

The last person that is coming is the last person I would want to come. The one, the only Nathan Scott. Lucky me. He just infuriates me, he's such a jerk and he's horrible to girls. He treats them with no respect I just don't like him. He always argues with me and, no matter what I do, he finds a way to pick on me, or to humiliate me. Its hard to think Lucas and him are even related never mind twins. Lucas kind, helpful and good hearted and Nathan's...well... and Lucas used to run the school. The Scott brothers. It's not that people didn't like Julian, he was equally their friend. It's just Julian was a bit of a geek, like me, and he was sweet and sensitive and of course off the was Brooke Davies's territory and everyone knew that it was unspoken rule - not that Julian minded; he was more than happy with Brooke. They occasionally dated other people, but they always remained friends. That's what amazes me the most about their relationship; they were always best friends; always joined at the hip, even when they weren't actually being friends with benefits. They never fought, they just were. As Julian was off the, you may be thinking, 'Why was Lucas on the market, when he and Peyton are in love?' Well number one. They haven't realized it and, of course, they still haven't, but if you weren't in our group of friends, you would never have guessed how much Peyton and Lucas liked each other, you have to understand them to get that they are so in love sometimes it looks like they jst want to scream it to the world!

So the Scott brothers ruled the school, along with Brooke and occasionally Peyton. Julian and I ruled the tutoring side of the school, which was fine with us. See, because our friends were popular I guess we were popular by association. Back to the point, anyway the reason why Nathan and Lucas were so popular was because Nate and Luke were on the basketball team. Peyton and Brooke were cheerleaders. I think you get that why they were popular; no need to go into knew how to use his popularity to his advantage. I guess it wasn't his entire fault as all the girls knew he was a womanizer but still they wanted to date treated them badly, not very badly, he just didn't Nathan's only coming because we have mutual friends. I don't want him to come and he sure as hell didn't want me to come, but i guess we are both here because of mutual friends; and of course Nathan is Lucas's brother I will I'll just have to make the best out of it. I guess we will both have to make the best of it.

_(No-one's P.O.V)_

"Brooke, does he really have to come." Haley whined for like the millionth time, but still, it didn't seem to be making any difference, Haley wished she wasn't to stubborn. "She was still adamant on Nathan coming with us, and nothing seemed to change her mind.

"But ten days Brooke!" Haley continued to whine, they were stopping along the way so it was going to take them ten days (as they were making lots of stops) to get there and Haley wasn't sure she could cope with Nathan for that long.  
"Haley we will be there with you, the whole time." Brooke said trying to make her feel better. Haley just nodded her head sulkily. "Are you all packed?" Brooke asked.  
"Yep, ready to go." Haley answered.

"Haley just give him a chance you might be surprised." Brooke said sensing Haley's reluctance.

"Ok, I'll try." Haley promised, unwilling. Brooke gave a nod of approval.

Brooke and Haley soon arrived at Lucas's, and they weren't surprised to see Peyton already there as well as Julian. _'What a surprise'_ Haley thought. _'Nathan's late again, that is so typical of him.'_ Brooke walked over to Julian and gave him a hug. Brooke and Julian clearly weren't friends with benefits right now. They probably would be by the end of the week though, knowing them. Eventually Nathan pulled up at the drive, claiming there was traffic. Everyone greeted him expect Haley.

"Your half an hour late." Haley said bluntly.

"Like I said, there was traffic" Nathan answered.

"Sure there was, probably just perfecting your hair!" Haley said sarcastically.

"At least I look like I got dressed with the lights on this morning." Nathan insulted. Haley looked down, she looked fine she had her poncho on and favorite pair of jeans. What was wrong with that?

"Are you always an idiot, or just when I'm around." Haley snapped as she stepped towards Nathan.

"I save it just for you." Nathan replied smirking while stepping closer to Haley.

"Wow I feel honored." Haley said sarcastically, they were both now standing extremely close, Nathan could feel Haley's breath on his neck; he finally decided to give up.

"Whatever." Nathan said walking away from Haley.

"Good." Haley finished, they both turned and walked in opposite directions.

"Right now we've got Nathan and Haley's routine argument out the way, we can get road tripping." Brooke said happily as the others murmured in agreement.

Haley and Nathan's arguments had become a routine thing, although the were interesting to watch, they did it so often that if they didn't argue at least seven times a day it would be extremely weird. The group had just accepted that Nathan and Haley were never going to get on. They were just, too different...then again...opposites attract.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it, Please Review!**


	2. I'm Driving

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed: KTxx, AshleyM15, Shaun and mmjasamjaudia4eva! Thank you so much so I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! As always don't forget to check out my community OTH: Awesome Naley Stories, anyway please enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

"I'm driving!" Haley shouted at Nathan; she was not going to let him win. _He was a mean, insufferable jerk and she was sure that if he drove, they would all be dead by tomorrow.  
_

"What? It's my parents car, so I'm driving!" Nathan shouted. _How could she just decide that she was driving? That wasn't fair and it wasn't even her car!  
_

"Yes, but we are less likely to get killed if I'm driving!" Haley shouted.

"You know you can get pulled over for going to slow!" Nathan retorted.

"But we won't die!" Haley shouted, extremely frustrated.

"Haley, I'm driving. That's the end of it. Anyway we need you 'cos you're such a geek, so you can be in charge of the map!" Nathan shouted.

"Calling you an idiot, would be an insult to all the stupid people out there!" Haley was furious.

"At least I'm not a geek like you!" Nathan shouted. _Why did she get under his skin like that?  
_

"What? At least I'm not living proof that a man can function without a brain." Haley shouted.

"Haley, I'm driving, let it go!" Nathan shouted. Haley stormed off, closely followed by Brooke. Julian followed Nathan as he stormed off in the other direction.

With Haley

"He just makes me so mad Brooke!" Haley said, pacing up and down, while Brooke sat down on a near by chair.

"I know hunny." Brooke said comfortingly.

"I just don't think I can take a whole road trip of it!"

"Hales, it will be ok, and if not, well we can expect a slap coming his way." Brooke said smiling. Haley laughed, Brooke always had a way to make her feel better, no matter what.

With Nathan

"I don't know how you always remain so calm." Nathan said to Julian.

"You do most of the time, you only blow up in front of Haley!" Julian answered trying to make Nathan feel better.

"She just gets under my skin man." Nathan said.

"It will be ok, its only for 10 days. Whats the worst that could happen?" Julian said.

In the Car

The jeep they were driving, had seven seats: two in the front, three in the middle and two in the back. Lucas and Peyton had sealed themselves off from everyone by sitting in the two backseats and talking about music. Nathan was driving with Julian sitting next to him and Haley and Brooke were in the middle. You could cut the tension with a knife. Brooke, Julian, Nathan and Haley had not said anything since they started the journey ten minutes ago. It may not seem like a long time but it felt like an hour, seeing as no one could hear Peyton or Lucas, car was silent.

"I know, Why don't we play the radio game?" Brooke said; happy that she had finally found something to say.

"Sounds good!" Julian said, glad that Brooke had found a way to break the silence. Nathan and Haley nodded in agreement. the group left Peyton and Lucas alone, as they seemed to be having a good interesting conversation and of course all of them had bets to see when they were going to get together. Brooke had bet of a date close to now, so she wanted them to get a move on.

"Right so, we ask the radio a question, pick a random station, then whatever song is playing is the answer, got it?" They nodded their heads in agreement. "Me first!" Brooke said excitedly. "Will I have a good time at college?" Brooke asked, she then turned the radio on, it was playing California girls by Katy Perry.

_**California gurls, we're unforgettable**_  
_**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**_  
_**Sun-kissed skin, so hot, will melt your popsicle**_  
_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_  
_**California gurls, we're undeniable**_  
_**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock**_  
_**West Coast represent, now put your hands up**_  
_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

"I guess we are going to become true California girls!" Brooke laughed and Haley joined in. She couldn't wait to go to college. She was sure it was going to be amazing.  
"I'll go next." Nathan volunteered. "What will my college experience be like?" Nathan asked the radio. The song Sex on fire by the Kings of Leon came on. Haley rolled her eyes. It looked like Nathan was still going to be a man whore where ever he went.

**_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_**  
_**I could just taste it, taste it**_  
_**If it's not forever, if it's just tonight**_  
_**Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest**_  
_**You, your sex is on fire**_  
_**And you, your sex is on fire**_  
_**Consumed with what's to transpire**_

"Looks like it gonna be good couple of years." Nathan smirked. _Why does he have to be so obnoxious_?, Haley thought. Nathan saw the look on Haley's face. _It was a joke, why was she taking it so seriously?_ He thought. He decided to wind her up even more. "Jealous Haley, of my amazing skills? Ask anyone, they will tell you that I am the best sex they have ever had!" Nathan said. Lucas and Peyton joined the conversation, because of Nathan shouting.

"Better at sex than anyone? now all you need is a willing partner!" Haley retorted. Peyton decided that enough was enough, they were not going to have another argument today.

"Nathan, Haley, zip it. Stop arguing just for a couple of hours please!" Peyton asked.

"Ok, if he stops being such a dick!" Haley said.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Whore!" With each word the pair, seemed to get louder.

"Asshole!"

"Stop it!" Peyton boomed. She looked at the time. "Nathan its getting late, pull over into the hotel and we will get some rooms!" Peyton said. Nathan did as he was told and pulled up outside the hotel. Brooke, Peyton and Haley walked over to reception.

"Can we have four rooms with double beds please?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry, but we are booked out, I can only give you two double bed rooms and a room with a double bed and a single bed." The receptionist said.

"Ok, we'll take them!" Peyton said. While Brooke handed over her credit card. The girls walked back to the boys and explained the situation.

"So there was lots of ways we can do this. Peyton and I can take a double bed. Brooke and Julian can take the other double bedrooom and Nathan and Lucas can take the double and single bedroom or... "

"Girlie I'm going to stop you right there." Peyton said.

"Nathan. Haley. We have decided that you are going to take the double and single bedroom." Julian said.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Look in order for this to be a fun trip, you have to get along!" Lucas said.

"By getting to know each other maybe that will happen." Brooke explained.

"Please don't do this!" Haley begged.

"Sorry, but it's final just be happy we gave you the double and the single, so me and Julian will go together and Peyton and Lucas will go together!" Brooke said. Peyton pulled Brooke to the side, while Lucas and Julian tried to calm down Nathan and Haley.

"Brooke why are you putting me and Lucas together?" Peyton asked. "Its gonna be really awkward!"

"Peyton I know you love Lucas but he doesn't know that,so trust me it won't be awkward and besides you will get spend more time with him." Brooke said.

"Ok then!" Peyton said more happy. The group took their suitcases up to their rooms.

In Nathan and Haley's room

"I'm getting the double bed!" Haley shouted.

"What? No your not!" Nathan said.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Haley said. Nathan nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both said. Haley did Rock and Nathan did scissors.

"I win!" Haley said while jumping on the double bed.

"Best two out of three?" Nathan asked hopefully, Haley just gave him a look that said as if! The group ate dinner together and fortunately there were no arguments. At around mid-night Haley and Nathan walked up to their bedroom, exhausted from all the traveling. They quickly got changed and got into their respective beds.

"I guess we should try and get to know each other." Nathan said.

"Seriously?" Haley asked.

"Fine, if you don't want to. I was just trying to make an effort!"

"No, I just didn't think you would want to."

"Ok well, how do we do this?" Nathan asked. Haley shrugged. "So you live with Brooke and Peyton?" Nathan asked, hoping it would spark a conversation, fortunately it did.

"As you know Brooke's parents are never around and Peyton's Dad is often away, it just made sense." Haley answered.

"Where are your parents?" Nathan asked, then realized that it might have been a bit too forward.

"In an RV somewhere. I have three older sisters and three older brothers. So once they left, my parents said they wanted to see what's out there. So they bought the RV. They went about every other weekend when I was fourteen. At fifteen, they went for a whole week every other week and when I turn sixteen they went. They come back occasionally, but not much. I kinda wish they had been there more, you know, like they had with my older siblings. But they loved it in the RV and I wasn't going to tell them to come home. Anyways, I moved in with Brooke and Peyton. So none of us would get lonely." Haley said, then realised she had said too much and added. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't going to. If its any consolation, I wish my Dad was traveling in an RV when I growing up. I love my mom. She's the best, I mean you've met her tons of time." Nathan said. Haley nodded. "I just don't get why she is still with someone like my Dad. I mean he's horrible to her. And with me and Lucas, he pressures us with basketball, sometimes it just gets too much." Nathan said.

"At least, you have your mom. She's great." Haley said while yawning.

"Goodnight Haley."

"Goodnight Nathan." Haley fell asleep straight away. Nathan lay in bed thinking, he was glad Haley trusted him with something like that, maybe there was hope for him and Haley. He then fell in a peaceful sleep.

The Next morning

The girls were meeting up for an early breakfast so they could gossip without the guys. "Was last night awkward?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Actually no, we stayed up practically the whole night. Just talking, it was amazing. I'm going to tell him how I feel soon. I just hope he feels the same way!" Peyton said dreamily.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will." Haley said knowing that Lucas felt the same way about Peyton.

"Was last night ok for you?" Brooke asked Haley.

"I guess. We talked a little and we didn't argue," She paused. "That much." She added.

"Good, since neither of you asked, My night went well. Me and Julian are friends with benefits again!" Brooke said.

"Have you ever thought of having an actual relationship with him?" Haley asked.

"Maybe. But if we ever broke up, I don't think I could take that. I couldn't imagine him not being in my life." Brooke said.

**Hope you like it, please review!**


	3. Confession from Peyton

**Hi, so I only got one review for the last chapter :( (thank you KTxx) anyway please review this chapter, I like to know whether people like or dislike my fic. This chapter is for all the Leyton fans out there, I hope you enjoy it! Please read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Three**

_(No-ones P.O.V)_

"So, I thought we could stop off at a local mall. Its on our way." Brooke said it like was not a question whether they wanted to or not. It was more like 'we are going to the mall and that's final'.

"Brooke, do we have to?"Lucas whined.

"Yes, now stop being such a baby about it!" Brooke said. "Oh and we could go to a restaurant tonight!"

"Yeah, that a great idea tigger!" Haley said excitedly.

"Lets go, who's driving?" Julian asked. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton all looked at Julian with annoyed at expressions. Haley and Nathan were now guaranteed to have a fight. Julian slapped his hand on his forehead once he realised what he said, but it was too late, Nathan and Haley had heard and took it as their que to start an argument.

"I'm driving, you drove last time!" Haley said.

"Again, its my parent's car!" Nathan said.

"I don't care, I'm driving. You drove last time. Its only fair!" Haley said.

"Look Haley, I am going to be driving this whole trip and I don't care what you say!" Nathan shouted.

"I won't be able to say anything by the end of this trip because I will have died. Thanks to your driving!" Haley shouted.

"I got us to the hotel, didn't I?" Nathan said getting more annoyed at the minute. It was like she had completely forgotten about their conversation the night before. He thought he and Haley had actually,well...he wasn't actually not sure what he thought, but he did know that they had actually gone two seconds without fighting and she had just gone and ruined all of that!

"But you nearly killed us in the process!" Haley shouted.

"Bitch!"

"Manwhore!"

"Slut!"

"Jerk!"

"Stop! Haley is driving from here to the mall and Nathan can drive from the mall to where ever else we decide to stop, OK?" Julian shouted, he was tired of hearing their fighting. He thought yesterday would have worked and they have fought less but no such luck. These two were a loss causes. Nathan and Haley nodded. Brooke and Julian sat next to each other in the middle of the car, Peyton and Haley sat in the front and Lucas and Nathan sat in the back. Fortunately, unlike the last time, there was a lot of chatter, about anything really. Random subjects came up and everybody was in a good mood when they arrived to the mall.

"Tutor-girl, with me!" Brooke said. "Boys... do whatever you usually do when we go shopping!"

"Right!" Brooke said quickly turning into cheer-Nazi mode. "We need to get some kick-ass dresses for tonight, to make certain boys want to rip them off of us!" Brooke said while laughing!

"Slut!" Peyton called her best friend, in a playful manner.

"Please, you and Lucas have eye sex all the time!" Brooke said laughing. Brooke looked at Haley for back up.

"Sorry Peyton, but its true!" Haley said laughing.

"Hey!" Peyton said.

"Anyway, I have no one to dress for!" Haley said, still laughing.

"Haley, I've been holding this in for a long time and feel now, I finally have to say it. You and Nathan argue because you have so much sexual tension for the other and that's your weird way of releasing it." Brooke said with a straight face.

"You're kidding me, right?" Haley asked laughing.

"Nope!" Peyton said.

"You think me and Nathan like each other? That's ridiculous!" Haley said. Peyton and Brooke shared a knowing look, but decided to drop the subject.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyway you still have to look amazing, in case you meet a guy at the bar!" Brooke said while dragging Peyton and Haley to the next shop. After a few hours, the girls felt like a they had tried on thousand dresses, they finally found the perfect dress. **(A/N: Dresses on my profile.)**

The Hotel

_(Haley's P.O.V)_

As I walked downstairs in my dress, I was thinking about what Brooke had said earlier. _What if Nathan and I did argue because of sexual tension? Did I like Nathan? did Nathan like me? _To be honest I wasn't sure. Nathan and I have always argued ever since we were little (since the age of five I think!). The arguments did die down when we were seven or eight, then we got even worse when we thirteen or fourteen. I don't know, but maybe Brooke was right and maybe I do like Nathan Scott.

_(Nathan's P.O.V)_

When Haley walked down the stairs in that dress, I had to remind myself to breath. She looked stunning. The dress hugged her in all the right places. It was short, but not so short that it would look slutty. _Wait what am I thinking_? I can't think about Haley like this. Snap out of it. I don't like Haley... I don't think.

The restaurant

_(Haley's P.O.V)_

We soon arrived at the restaurant, with Nathan driving, so I guess that's not a surprise. I got a text. It was from Peyton, _Why would she text me when she was sitting right next to me?_ I pressed read.

**I am goin 2 tell Lucas I am in Love with him.**  
**Peyton xxxx**

_R u sure?  
__Haley xxxx_

**Yes!**  
**Peyton xxxx**

_Ok when?_  
_Haley xxxx_

**2nite outside the resturant! **  
**Peyton xxxx**

_Gd Luck ;)_  
_Haley xxxx_

Once we had ordered our drinks, Brooke started chatting about Nashville, and how Taylor Swift had a concert there. Taylor Swift is Brooke favorite artist, and I love her lyrics, so we both wanted to go. We decided that we would book tickets even if the boys complained. The chatter carried on from dinner and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Between dinner and desert, Peyton asked Lucas if she could talk to him outside.

Outside

_(Peyton's P.O.V)_

I had no idea how I was going to tell him this, I had just made a snap decision in the car because he knew my favorite color. How stupid is that? But no one else knew, not Haley and not even Brooke - who you would think would know because of all the magazine quizzes that she get us to do. You know that always ask what your favorite color is. But Lucas knew and that was the silly little thing that made me want to tell Lucas I was in love with him and at that moment I didn't care that he may not love me back. I just knew I needed to tell him. Lucas's voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"So what did you want to talk about Peyton?" Lucas asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Umm well, you see, I just needed to get something off of my chest." I said quietly.

"You can tell me anything." Lucas answered and sat down on a nearby bench, I followed suit.

"I love you." I said barely a whisper. It was probably only a second but it felt like entirety, there was silence. He turned his head and captured his lips in mine. I smiled through the kiss, the kiss was filled hunger and want, but he broke it. I was disappointed until he said those words, the three words that I had been dreaming of hearing for so long.

"I love you." He said. We then kissed again. This kiss was tender and gentle, but just as passionate. His tongue licked my lip, begging for an entrance which I gladly gave. A million thoughts went through my mind but I just focused on Lucas's lips and how happy I was at that moment. After about 10 minutes of kissing, I knew we had to go inside and tell the others of our newly proclaimed love, so reluctantly, we got up to go to the restaurant.

Turns out that we did not need to explain to the others what had happened, seeing as all four of their heads were pressed against the window. If I was not so happy, I would have been angry. Fortunately for them, I decided not to kill them; something they all were grateful for. We drove to nearest hotel and booked our rooms. Nathan and Haley with two double beds. We really wanted them to try and get along, and weirdly, they didn't complain. Brooke, Julian, Lucas and myself all went up our rooms while Nathan and Haley decided to stay down at the bar (using Brooke's fake ID's), after all it was only 11pm, a lot could still happen!

**Hope you liked it, a lot of drama is in the next chapter!**


	4. Girlfriend Swap

**Hey, I'm updating and its an extra long chapter! Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, I haven't been getting many reviews, so I hope to have at least 5 more before the next update! Anyway this chapter has a lot of drama so, it should be interesting!**

**Chapter four**

_**(No-one's P.O.V)**_

Brooke and Julian 

"Hey you want to order a movie and not watch the movie?" Brooke asked, with a smirk on her face. She and Julian had just entered the hotel room and after the hot, steamy sex last night, Brooke was looking forward tonight.

"I don't think we should."Julian answered.

"Oh ok..."Brooke said then leaned down to kiss him, but Julian moved his head so she kissed his head.

"Brooke, I can't do this anymore." Julian said looking directly into Brooke's eyes.

"What?" Brooke asked praying he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying.

"Brooke, its either all or nothing. I want to be in a relationship with you Brooke. Seeing Lucas and Peyton has made me realize that I want more. Brooke, I want us to date." Julian said.

"I'm just not ready, I just can't." Brooke said. She was scared of what would happen. _What if she lost him?_ She couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Brooke, its no difference to what we are now!" Julian said. It was the truth. When they were friends with benefits, she never saw other people.

"I just can't Julian, I'm sorry!" She said running out of the room towards the bar, with Julian hot on her heels.

Peyton and Lucas

Lucas and Peyton were in mid lip lock when they entered the hotel room. "I love you." Peyton whispered while sucking in Lucas's ear.

"I love you too." Lucas mumbled between kisses. Peyton pulled Lucas's jacket off and soon after his tie, Lucas took off Peyton's cardigan while trailing hot kisses down the side of her neck. Peyton started to unbuckle Lucas's belt.

"Wait." Peyton give him a questioning look. "I think we should wait!" Lucas said.

"What? Why? We both love each other, don't we? We are in the perfect place and you have no idea how much I love you Lucas!" Peyton said.

"I want to take things slow!" Lucas said. _Why couldn't she understand that? It would be better in the long run!_

"Lucas, we said I love you before we even went on our first date. We have been best friends for years before that and I have loved you for god knows how long. Believe me, Lucas, there is no need to take things slow!"

"Peyton, I think this is best." Lucas said, trying to remain calm.

"Oh really, because now I just feel stupid, humiliated and ashamed." Peyton said running out of the room, closely followed by Lucas.

Nathan and Haley  
"Soooo..." Haley said. They could've gone up to their hotel room. But they both knew it would be even more awkward up there and seeing as all their friends were busy. They had decided to get to know each other, and, so far, it was not going well. Haley looked at Nathan; with his piercing blue eyes, and his strong, muscular arms. _Could she, in fact, like Nathan?_

"Soooooooo..." Nathan said holding it even longer. Fortunately, they were interrupted by an announcer.

"And a round of appaluse to our band for tonight! The band is leaving now, but fear not the music will not stop! Tonight is going to be open mic night. So if you got talent, sign up! It will start at 11:15 so hurry and get your names down." said the bar manager.

"You can sing." Nathan said.

"How do you know that?" Haley questioned, finding it weird that Nathan would know something so personal about her.

"You performed at the talent contest every year!" Nathan said.

"Oh yeah." Haley said. Of course, Nathan knew because of that. She was slightly disappointed for some reason but had no clue as why though.

"So, why don't you sign up?" Nathan asked.

"Umm, well, I umm don't think it would be a good idea... I would get too nervous." Haley said. The last thing she wanted to do was sing, right now. She could barely think straight. "I'm

just going to the restroom, be back in a minute." Haley said.

Nathan took his chance and quickly walked over to the list and wrote down Haley James. Maybe that would give her a confidence boost and even if it didn't, she would have to perform anyway. He desperately wanted to hear sing again. Her voice was amazing and he wondered whether she would consider becoming a singer. He would if he had that voice. Haley sat down next to him and ordered herself another drink. This was going to be a long night.

"And Next up is Haley James." The announcer, whose name was apparantly Owen, called. He and Nathan had got to talking and found out they had lots in common. Haley's face went bright red, to pale and white in a matter of seconds.

"Nathan, how could you?" She demanded.

"How do you know it was me?" Nathan asked innocently. She gave him a pointed look. "Fine but you will do great." He said, while leading her onto the stage. Haley took a deep breath and started singing. Time to show Nathan what she was made of.

_(Nathan's P.O.V)_

_I am not the kind of girl,_  
_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_  
_But you are not the kind of boy,_  
_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl._

Everyone started clapping. Haley was amazing just like I knew she would be. Then some guy ruined it. "Nice legs." He shouted. His friends seemed to want to join in to.  
"Bend over will ya sugar!" Another shouted.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_  
_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_  
_Somewhere back inside a room,_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,_  
_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_  
_I loose myself in a daydream,_  
_Where I stand and say:_

Like a true professional Haley carried on, but I waned to kill both of them, I decided to wait after the song, so I wouldn't ruin Haley's performance.

_"Don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out,_  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,"_  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_

"How 'bout it, you, me and a hotel room!" A drunk shouted out, but Haley kept singing.

_Fun gestures are exchanged,_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march,_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains,_  
_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,_  
_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,_  
_But I know you wish it was me,_  
_You wish it was me, don't you?_

The comments kept coming and I swear I was going to kill every last one of them once she was finished.

_I hear the preacher say,_  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_  
_There's a silence, there's my last chance,_  
_I stand up with shaking hands,_  
_All eyes on me,_  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_  
_But I'm only lookin' at you,_  
_Don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out,_  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_  
_So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"_

Haley finshed the song and appausle spread through the room. She walked over to the stage and was heading towards the guys. _What was she doing?_

"Just so we are clear, I would never do anything with you guys in a million years. You all are pathetic low-life scums." Haley said. For a second, I thought I wouldn't have to do anything, it seemed to have it under control. That was before one of the guys stood up.

"Are you sure about that sugar?" He slurred. I ran over there and shoved him agianst the wall.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped.

"Don't even think about it!" I said. Then dropped him to the ground.

_(No-ones P.O.V)_

"That is our last performance of the night." Owen announced. Everyone filed out expect me and and Nathan walked over to their orginal spot.

"Thank you." Haley said.

"It doesn't matter. It was my fault in the first place and are you sure, you are ok?" Nathan asked concerned.

"It was not your fault and I am fine, don't worry." Haley said. _It wasn't Nathan's fault, it was those low-life scum._

"Are you sur-"Nathan was interupted by Brooke running in folllowed by Julian.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked Brooke, however she did not get an answer.

"Julian just go away!" Brooke shouted.

"I don't know why you are so annoyed? I should be the one annoyed infact, I am annoyed!" Julian shouted back.

"Look Ju-" Brooke started but was cut off my Peyton.

"Lucas, just I don't understand, do you think I'm ugly?" Peyton shouted.

"Of course not, I am in love with you!" Lucas shouted.

"See! This is why, I do not want a relationship!" Brooke shouted. Nathan and Haley just watched mesmerized. This was not good.

"See! Julian doesn't want to take things slow! He wants a relationship!" Peytons shouted.

"So do I. A relationship, not just sex, Peyton. I don't want to rush into things!" Lucas shouted.

"It's a big part of it!" Peyton shouted.

"See! Lucas doesn't want to rush into things!" Brooke shouted at Julian.

"Well maybe you should date Lucas, see if I care!" Julian bellowed.

"Well Peyton wants to rush into things so date her!" Brooke shouted.

"Yeah Lucas, maybe you and Brooke are better suited seeing as you want to take things _slow_!" Peyton shouted emphasising the word slow.

"Well maybe you and Julian should go and rush into things!" Lucas shouted. This pushed Peyton over the edge.

"Fine!" She shouted. "Julian, want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah Julian want to rush into things?" Brooke taunted.

"Yes, Peyton, I would love to be your boyfriend!" This would show Brooke.

"Brooke, want to be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked.

"Why not?" Brooke shouted.

Peyton and Julian kissed each other lightly on the cheeks, knowing this would annoy Lucas and Brooke.

So Lucas and Brooke gave each other a light peck on lips.

Peyton and Julian kissed.

Lucas and Brooke kissed with tongues. Then there were kisses here, there and everywhere, it was very odd.

"Julian, lets find a place where we can get more comfy!" Peyton shouted.

"Sounds good to me." Julian said as they walked off.

"Lucas, lets have hot, steamy sex!" Brooke screamed so Julian could hear.

"OK then!" Lucas screamed just to get back at Peyton. Both couples walked out in opposite directions leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"Who would've thought that we would be the ones not arguing and watching everyone else argue!" Nathan said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe, oh my God, what have they done?" Haley asked.

"Broken each other's hearts." Nathan answered.

"Oh god, could this get any worse?" Haley asked. Little did Haley know that there was a more drama to come on their trip!

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review (Remember five!) Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Brian James

**So there's chapter five sorry it took so long, my laptop broke, anyway there you go, I want to say a huge thankyou to all my reviewers; Pam 211, Mazzy, Ktxx, Shelly, fairytale 92, Shaun, angellmaya64, lalalalla and mmjasamjaudia4eva. With a special thank you to Kaya17tj and ObsessivePrincess. Anyway there you go, I got 10 reviews last time, lets try and beat that. Enjoy... **

**Chapter Five**

_(Haley's P.O.V)_

I woke up the next day exhausted, I had not gone to bed until god knows what time, running between Peyton and Brooke trying to convince them the other had not betrayed them and the loves of their lives did not love another girl and...oh my god...it was exhausting... and right now I was dreading walking down those stairs, as today could possibly be the end to our little group.

Nathan had covered Julian and Lucas last night, who were apparantly just as bad as Brooke and Peyton. Lots of Ice-cream. Of course neither couplets did anything other than what they did in front of each other, but the thought was out their, and that seemed to drive every one of them insane. So everyone had to get seperate rooms, I was at the reception for an hour trying to get it sorted. We were supposed to be going to Taylor Swift today, but because of whatever it was that happened last night, I wasn't entirely sure if we would be going at all!

_(Nathan's P.O.V)_

Myself and Haley didn't even get to talk last night as we were so busy looking after our friends. I don't like to admit but I was kinda looking forward to talking to Haley, but as soon as both our heads hit the pillow we were out. Brooke and Haley wanted to go to a stupid Taylor Swift concert yesterday, that's one good thing about the argument, it now looks like we wont be going. I hope we're not going anyway. When Haley and I went to breakfast, we weren't suprised to see Brooke and Lucas on one table and Peyton and Julian on another. Both beckoned us over, I looked at Haley helplessly.

_(No-one's P.O.V)_

"What do we do?" Haley whispered.

"Ummm, spilt up?" Nathan said knowing it wasn't a good idea, whoever each of them didn't sit with would get offened. If he sat with Lucas and Brooke, Julian and Peyton would get annoyed and vice versa.

"Nathan you know that's not going to work!" Haley whispered. "We are going to have to sit with neither of them and get our own table, at least then they won't get offened that only one of us sat with them." Haley said, this was so annoying the last thing she wanted was to sit with Nathan, especially after her thoughts yestreday, why did her friends have to argue today? Neither Nathan or Haley were used to being the peacemaker, because they were always the ones that needed the peacemaker and for that reason neither knew how to be one. After they all finished breakfast, Haley and Nathan eventually convinced everyone to meet in the lobby, to talk about their day.

"Well, I have a brother who lives in Nashville, Brian, and I would to go see him, everyone would be invited." Haley said. "So after we see him, we could all go to the concert!" Haley said trying to make it seem like it wasn't awkward. There was silence. Then all the feelings of last came out in one big blur.

"How could you do this, you know I like him!" Brooke shouted.

"Lucas your'e such an idiot I thought you cared about me!" Peyton shouted at the same time as Brooke.

"Why did you go after Peyton, Julian?" Lucas shouted.

"Why did you go after Brooke?" Julian challenged.

"Julian, I was scared and this just proved to me why we can't be in a relationship!" Brooke shouted. They weren't talking to each other, they were talking at each other, all saying the same thing to different people and none of them listening. They alll stormed off in different directions.

"Here at 10am then." Haley shouted hoping they heard her, this was ridiculous. She turned to Nathan. "Nathan we have to do something!" Haley said.

"I don't think we should get involved, I mean its already a mess, us getting involved could make it worse!" Nathan said.

"I guess..."Haley said.

"We hate it when they involved in our arguments don't we, so what makes you think that they are going to like it any more than we do?" Nathan said trying to persuade Haley to stay out of it.

"Ok then." Haley said knowing that it was for the best, not to mention true. She just hated seeing her best friends like this.

"So whats your brother like, a geek like you?" Nathan said jokily, Haley could tell he was joking so just laughed.

"Actually, he is basketball obsessed like you, he is the assiant coach of Oklahoma City Thunder!" Haley said.

"Your brother is Brian James? He has really turned in around for them his season!" Nathan said, exicted he was going to meet an NBA coach.

"Yep, I watch all the games on TV I may not be the sportiest person in the world, but I know basketball!" Haley laughed.

"How come Lucas hasn't mentioned it?" Nathan asked.

"Not sure, but if you are not nice to me, he will hate you!" Haley said.

"Is he protective?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Very." Haley laughed at Nathan's face. "But don't worry, I haven't said much about you, otherwise he would kill you in a second!" Haley said seriously. Nathan's face went pale.

"We better get ready, then round up the others, because I have feeling none of them are going to turn up at ten!" Nathan said. Haley laughed, Nathan's face was still pale.

"Ok then." Haley said running up the stairs.

10:00

As suspected, no one was in the lobby at 10pm, so Nathan and Haley spilt up, Haley went to find Brooke and Julian and Nathan went find Lucas and Peyton.

_(Haley's P.O.V)_

As I walked to Brooke's hotel room I started to think, that was about the fourth time Nathan and I had, had a decent conversation, _were we starting to become friends?_ I wasn't sure but either way I was happy about me and Nathan, now if everybody else would stop arguing that would be great! I knocked on Brooke's door."Go away!" Came a muffled noise from inside.

"It's me, Haley." I said, hoping she would let me in.

"OK." She said as I could hear stumble to the door. She opened the door. I probably shouldn't have thought this but she looked a complete and utter mess.

"Brooke are you ok?" I asked knowing full well that she wasn't.

"I love him and skinny bony assed chick had to take him away from me!" Haley said.

"That Skinny bony assed chick is one of your best friends Brooke and you did the same to her, anyway get up get dressed and meet me in the lobby in 15 minutes, I have a suprise for you." I said. Brooke nodded. Proabably saying that when I didn't was mean but Brooke loved suprises and I knew that was the only way to get her downstairs. So I walked off to find my next victum Julian. I knocked on his door.

"I don't want to talk!" Julian shouted.

"Julian let me in, it's Haley!" I shouted. Sure enough he answered the door "Get up, get out and meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes." Hopefully he would do as I said.

10 minutes later

All four of them were annoyed when they saw the others, but they looked like they expected it. "We are going to visit Haley's brother, Haley and I are sitting in the front as we do not want to hear any of your arguing!" Nathan said. It was like they were children and me and Nathan were the parents. _I wonder what our children would look like._ Oh my God I can't believe I just thought that snap out of it Haley.

_(No-one's P.O.V)_

"Right now you are all going to be nice and friendly, I don't want my brother thinking I hang out with horrible people ok?" Haley said. They all nodded their heads she just hoped that having company would stop them from arguing!

"Ok Haley, but if we don't want to talk to someone we don't have too!" Brooke said.

"Yes, but please just try to be nice!" Haley said annoyed. _Was this how they felt when her and Nathan were arguing?_

"They got in the car and set off to Haley's brothers. This was going to be good Haley thought sarcastically!

**Thanks for reading, Please review!**


	6. Raining Cats and Dogs

**Sorry I have not updated in while, a lot has been going on with me lately and sorry this chapter is kinda short, I have kind of lost inspiration, but after seeing the episode a couple of days ago I got the bit of inspiration I needed to update. Hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter Six**

"We're nearly there, it should only take 10 more minutes." Haley explained to the rest of the group, who only mumbled back. Haley and Nathan were sitting in the front with Haley driving, since she more or less knew the way, only glancing at the map occasionally. Peyton and Julian were behind, and Brooke and Lucas were in the back two seats. This was one of the rare moments of peace Haley had got on the journey. Every time someone got jealous, they would kiss their 'partner' on the cheek, the other couple would then get jealous and peck each other on the lips, and so on. It got so bad that Lucas and Brooke were practically having sex with each other in the back seat. The one thing that Nathan and Haley could agree on, was that they were all behaving disgustingly and of course she had no one to talk to, but Nathan otherwise the others would say she was taking sides, thank god she was nearly at her brother's. He had met her friends before, all expect Nathan, so at least he would know that they really are truly lovely people; just not today. Haley rang the doorbell, with the five of her friends standing behind her. Her brother's wife, Lauren, answered the door.

"Haley!" She exclaimed happily. Haley smiled."It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Haley smiled.

"You haven't, you must visit more often!" Lauren said happily. She and Haley had always got on well, even though they were different, Lauren had blonde way hair and always had a smile on her face, she was an elementary teacher and was perfect for Brian. "Come in! Come in!" Lauren said happily. The group followed through the door, Haley and Lauren catching up.

"Have you met my friends?" Haley asked."No I don't think I have!" Lauren said smiling. Haley turned around, to find the group arguing all expect Nathan that it is, who just stood there bewilred."You kissed her!"

"You wouldn't commit!"

"You went off with her!"

"You knew I liked you!" They shouted all at the same time.

"They're going through a rough time, I'll explain later." Haley assured, Lauren who looked at her questionably. Lauren shrugged and welcomed them in her home.

"Haley!" Brian shouted, running to hug his younger sister.

"Brian, you have met my friends and this is Nathan, he loves basketball as well!" Haley said happy to see her brother. Nathan smiled with a frightened look on his face. He was tall, and dark brown hair and tanned skin.

"Nice to meet you." Nathan said.

"So I hear you are an assistant coach." Nathan said, causing the pair to launch into a conversation about basketball players, stats, games anything to do with basketball really, Julian and Lucas soon joined with the conversation. Even though Julian didn't play, he knew a lot about the sport due to Nathan and Lucas.

"So you're friends with my sister." Brian said directing the question at Nathan, he had met Lucas and Julian before and Nathan seemed alright, but he wanted to know, what he would say in response to his question. Julian and Lucas gave Nathan wary looks, nervous about what he would say.

"Yeah, not for long, but I guess we are." Nathan said. He guessed Haley and he were friends, they had the occasional fight, but they were starting to get on better and besides, Nathan was hardly going to say they wern't to Haley's brother, especially with the wary looks we was getting from Julian and Lucas. The girls talked happily to Lauren, discussing their trip so far and what they wanted to do.

"Well there is a barbecue, in the back garden, so help yourselves." Lauren said smiling. The group said thank you and made their way outside. Before Haley could make her way

"So who's Nathan, Hales?" Brian asked slyly.

"Lucas's brother." Haley replied, not catching Brian's eye.

"And you like him!" Brian kind of sing-songed.

"No we hate each other actually!" Haley said honestly as possible, _she did hate Nathan right?_

"Well no offence Hales, he seemed to like you and besides he seems the only normal one out of your friends at the moment !" He said gesturing over to her Brooke, Julian, Peyton and Lucas who were, yet again, arguing and Nathan trying to stop them "And besides I haven't had to do the over protective big brother talk in ages, I just hope I've still got it!" Haley hoped he was joking. They all sat down, Nathan and Lauren came to sit with Brian and Haley, leaving the others to argue in peace on the lawn.

"So what is going on with them anyway?" Lauren asked, curiously.

"Brooke and Julian are in love." Haley said, and took bite to eat.

"And so are Lucas and Peyton." Nathan finished off.

"Lucas and Brooke didn't want to commit and Peyton and Julian did or something like that maybe it was the other way round." Haley shrugged. She honestly believed that not even they knew how the argument had started. Lauren and Brian nodded.  
"Anyway they all came storming down to the bar we were staying at last night, and started screaming at each other and eventually swapped around partners so now Lucas and Brooke are together and Julian and Peyton are together just to make each other jealous, so they constantly have competitions to see who will go the furthest and then they just go back to arguing again." Nathan said all in one breath.

"Wow, so it's just one big mess." Lauren said.

"Pretty much." Haley agreed, glancing at her friends who all looked extremely angry, it started pouring with rain, so the group ran inside and made themselves comfy in the living room, they talked for about an hour, Peyton, Brooke, Julian and Lucas had finally calmed down, before saying they had to leave, as they had a Taylor Swift concert they had to go to.

"Haley, it's awful, outside, its raining cats and dogs, you and your friends, should stay here for the night, we have plenty of room." Brian said.

"It's ok, Myself and Brooke really want to go to the concert, so we might as well try getting there." Haley said. "If not we can always go back to the hotel." Haley added, hoping to reassure her brother.

"Ok Haley, if that's what you want to do." Brian said, Haley nodded in reply. "It's been nice seeing you all again and talking basketball with you Nathan, if you really want be a professional player, I can big you up once you get out of college."

"Thanks Brian!" Nathan said beaming.

"Bye then!" Haley said hugging Brian and Lauren, the others said their goodbye's and thank you's and then they went on their way.

"Haley can I drive, please?" Nathan asked. Haley was shocked, so were the rest of the group. He had actually asked politely, wow, that never happened.

"Yes you can Nathan."Haley answered. "Thank you for asking." She added. She didn't particularly want to drive anyway, after a look outside, the wind was raging, lightning and thunder were cracking and booming every 5 seconds, the rain was pouring down, yes Haley thought it's probably best if Nathan drives. They all got in the car, with only Nathan and Haley making polite small talk, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Julian remained silent, each reflecting on what they has said to others and wanting t take it back.

"Nathan, it's getting really bad out there, do you think, we should stop?" Haley asked, knowing their was no chance in hell, they were getting to that concert, it was probably cancelled anyway. She had hoped that they could stop at a hotel and sleep their for the night, yes they had booked rooms in the hotel they staying in the night before, but to be honest money was no object and Haley just wanted to find the nearest hotel and stay there for the night, they could always return in the morning when the storm had died down and collect their stuff.

"No, I'm fine." Nathan said, though sounding unsure.

"Nathan, I really think we should!" Peyton said more urgently, the last thing she wanted was to get caught up in the storm.

"Yeah man, I think we should stop at the next hotel." Lucas said, hoping Nathan would listen.

"Ok." Nathan said, he didn't really want to drive in this weather anyway they many as well stop.

"Nathan look out!" Haley screamed. Then everything went black...

**Cliffhanger! Anyway please review and tell me what you thinks gonna happen, will our favorite gang survive?**


	7. The future or a Dream

**Hey, I thought I would update this story, as its my birthday and I am at home ill with the flu! Not happy, oh well at least you guys get another chapter, anyway review, it's my birthday! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Nathan, babe, where are you?" Haley called as she woke up, in their shared bed.

"Here, Hales." Nathan walked into their bedroom his chest bare for his future wife to drool over. Haley simply smirked. "Like what you see?" He smirked back. Haley ran up and kissed him, square on the mouth, oh god, she loved him, he was just so damn sexy!

"Sorry but I have to go!" Haley said pulling away from Nathan, who now had a scowl on his face from the loss of contact.

"Why?" he whined, not wanting her to leave.

"Well my wedding dress isn't going to buy itself and besides I am going shopping with the cheer-nazi so I can't be late." Haley said, knowing Brooke would skin her alive if she was late.

"I guess I am gonna have to let you go, I don't want my bride, to be killed before the wedding! Poor Julian, imagine what's going to happen when its her wedding!" Nathan said.

"Ummm, Brooke and Julian aren't engaged." Haley said, before realisation hit her.

"Shit!" Nathan said, "Oh god please don't tell her or him that you know, well he's not going to pick me as best man!" Nathan said.

"Julian's going to ask Brooke to marry him!" Haley exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down, she was so happy for Brooke and Julian.

"Please, please don't tell her!" Nathan begged.

"I won't, oh my God this is so big, when? How? Oh its just so exciting!" Haley said still jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face.

"You better be going if you want to stay on the good side of the finace to be!" Nathan laughed, not wanting to tell her anything else, Julian was definitely going to kill him. She kissed him and left, deciding to walk to the shopping centre to get some fresh air.

"Hey Hales!" A very pregnant Peyton greeted, who was already there with Brooke.

"I can't believe how big you are getting!" Haley said hugging Peyton.

"Haley be careful my future little godbaby is in there!" Brooke said.

"How comes your god mother?" Haley asked.

"Because you're aunt!" Brooke stated.

"No I'm not, not yet anyway and its not blood, so it doesn't count!" Haley said, she really wanted to be godmother.

"Before you break into argument myself and Lucas have decided you can both be god mothers!" Peyton said to save arguments.

"Fine but I am going to spoil this kid rotten either way!" Brooke said, seriously.

"I have no doubt that you will!" Peyton laughed Brooke smiled satisfied.

"Right Miss-James-soon-to-be-Scott, we need to find our killer wedding dress!" Brooke said, pulling them off in the direction of the wedding shop. The girls shopped for hours, still not finding the perfect dress, they decided to call it a day, and told the guys to meet them in a restaurant.

"Hey!" The girls greeted, the guys who were already sitting there. They had a great dinner but when they got outside Brooke's car had a flat tyre.

"Good job I brought my car, we can come and collect yours tomorrow." Nathan said nodding towards Brooke.

"Ok." She said. They piled in, with Nathan driving, Haley next to him and the other two couples in the back.

"Nathan look out!" Haley screamed.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Haley please wake up!" Nathan begged, it was all his fault, if she didn't wake up what would he do, he would have no one to argue with constantly. No one that could always tell what she was thinking, it would be all his fault, he wasn't sure if could even live without her, they were finally getting to be friends, and because of his stupid mistake she would be gone, he couldn't take it. He gripped onto her hand, he had been sitting next her for the past 4 hours she had suffered some interal bleeding, the doctors said she would be fine if she woke up within the next 4 hours.

"Hales..." Nathan begged. Please let her wake up, I didn't even get tell her...

"Nathan.. Is that you?" Haley croaked blinking, she was clearly in a hospital ward, but for the life of her she could not remember why. She wrinkled up her nose trying to remember, but nothing came to her.

"Hales are you ok, well clearly your not, oh my god Haley, I was so scared, it would have been all my fault, Haley, I am so glad you're awake, one good thing that has come out of this is that Julian, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas have finally made it up, oh and their all fine by the way, and oh I should probably go and tell them you're awake they have been worried sick as well, and I tried to call your parents but I couldn't get through to them, and I called Brian and I couldn't get through to him either, the storm has cut off most of the mobile signals, but when the storm is over, I will try again and he can come, Thank god you're alright!" Nathan spoke fast, rambling on.

"Nathan you're rambling, what happened?" Haley asked, trying to process all the information Nathan just gave her.

"I crashed the car during the storm." Nathan answered looking regretful. It all came back to her, as well as her dream, wow that was weird she was about to get married to Nathan of all people.

"And everyone's ok?" she questioned, suddenly realising that she might not be the only one who got hurt.

"Yes, they all came out with minor injuries, but you were affected the most!" she suddenly noticed Nathan's stitches across his forehead, and the fact that he had a very tight grip on her hand, the odd thing was, that she didn't want to him to let go.

"I will go and get them, then..." Nathan trailed off, turning towards the door, letting go of Haley's hand.

"Thanks." Haley said, the pain was really beginning to kick in.

"But be quick, 'cos I hate being on my own." Haley whined.

"Ok" Nathan smiled. He left to go and get the others, Nathan was being really sweet, maybe I judged him wrong...maybe...maybe he's just a nice guy with a hard exterior? Like those Lindor chocolates...the ones that melt in your mouth..yumm...

**Please review! **


	8. Why they Argue

**So this chapter is defintly a filler, I needed the group to start noticing things about Nathan and Haley, so not much goes on, but I will try for more drama, next chapter. Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed and thank you to my beta, obsessive princess. Anyway there you go, please review, oh and Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays! **

The group arrived in the hotel around lunch time the day after the crash, Haley had to be kept in over night, to make sure she was ok, but in the end she was alright, so they said she could go. Brooke couldn't help noticing that Haley and Nathan seemed to be getting on extremely well. Ever since Haley had been released, they had been constantly laughing and talking. At this very moment the group were sitting in the lobby, Julian and Lucas were reading, Peyton had gone to her room to get changed and Nathan had his arm casually wrapped around Haley while they laughing at something Nathan had said. Brooke, Julian, Lucas and Peyton, made up after the crash. It reminded us what really mattered, so of course Lucas and Brooke 'broke up' and so did Julian and Peyton, unfortunately she was still not with Julian, but eventually they would be together, at least she hoped they would be. Nathan had been her guardian angel last night, he had suffered inguries but he was the first one to get out the car and attempt to get signal, fortunatly Peyton's phone had signal, although none of the others did. He had then proceeded to get each of them out of the car which was now on its side. Haley had been his first worry, as she still remained unconscious, he quickly got out and laid her on the ground, using his jumper as a pillow, trying to stop the bleeding, as much as he could. He soon realised that Brooke and Julian had got in an awkward place due to the crash, but while the others freaked out, Nathan had remained calm and got them out of the car with the help of Lucas and Peyton who had finally got over the shock. As soon as the ambulance came and took them all to hospital, Nathan broke down, he refused to let go of Haley's hand and kept going on about how it was all his fault. The group were shocked by Nathan's behaviour, he was acting like he... like he loved her. It all fell into place for Brooke...Nathan loved Haley, and Haley certainly liked him back. Brooke knew they always had sexual tension, but she was sure of it. He loved her, or he was falling for her at least. The arguments had been the way to get the others attention, to release the tension they felt. They say you only argue with the ones you trust, the ones you know will never turn away and always come back no matter what you say. They may not realise it yet, but Brooke had come to the conclusion that Nathan and Haley were meant to be, now just to make sure they did.

"Hey!" Peyton greeted, now changed into her tracksuit bottoms, and what looked like Lucas's old hoodie. They had decided that they would not go out today, as they were still getting over the shock of last night. She sat down and curled up to Lucas, who started twirling with a piece of her hair. Brooke looked at what she was wearing, she suddenly decided that Peyton had the right idea and told everyone that she was going to get changed, and that on her way she was going to get something to drink did anyone else want anything.  
"Can I have a hot chocolate?" Haley asked.

"Julian?"

"Coke for me." Julian answered.

"Yeah me too." Lucas said.

"Nathan, peyton?"

"Umm water's fine." Peyton said.

"Yeah can I have the same." Nathan said.

"Peyton, Lucas, Julian, why don't you come with me, and help me with the drinks." Brooke said, they looked at her questionably. Why would she want all of them to go get a couple of drinks that the waitress, would probably bring over anyway. However they decided there was perfectly good reason, especially as Brooke had that twinkle in her eye, which meant trouble, Haley and Nathan were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Haley was deep in what looked like telling her whole life story, while Nathan was listening intently. She beckoned them over, they hesitated then followed her up to the bar, where they each looked at her expectantly.

"What? Brooke questioned. They each raise her eyebrows, wow it was scary how they all did the same thing.

"Ok, have you noticed, Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked they all turned to look at Nathan and Haley were once again laughing.

"Yeah it's great that they're getting on!" Lucas said. Peyton and Brooke looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh my god, Brooke I cant believe I didn't notice!" Peyton said.

"Notice what?"

"Oh my god you're such guys"

"I am going to take that as a compliment." Julian said and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"They like each other!" Peyton said, smiling.

"What Nathan and Haley? No way, they can't!" Julian said. Peyton and Brooke just nodded.

"It makes sense Julian!" Brooke said and then went into her long list of reasons why and tried to get the others to help her play matchmaker.

"Brooke, even if they do like each other, we can't mess with it and its obviously very new!" Peyton said.

"I don't think it is!" Brooke said. Peyton resisted rolling her eyes, knowing Brooke was now going analyse their relationship. "Their arguments are clearly a results and sexual tension, and..." Peyton zoned out after that.

"Brooke, you should go and get changed they may get suspicious if after an hour they have no drinks and you are still not changed." Peyton said, she loved Brooke and Nathan and Haley, but she was going to go insane, if Brooke went over one more time why 'naley' would be so cute together, Peyton was sure that Brooke would not be able to live to see it. Peyton walked back to where Haley and Nathan were stilll in wrapped up in their own little world. Debating whether or not to say something or warn them of Brooke's future matchmaking, would it be wrong if she told them when they tried so hard to stay out of her relationship. She decided against telling them of Brookes suspicions although she felt kinda sorry for them, having to go through them. Brooke had tried to set her and Lucas up numerous times, locking cupboards, blind dates everything. Poor Nathan and Haley, she plugged in her Ipod and listened to the lastet Fall out Boy track.

"Nathan, we're friends now aren't we?" Haley asked.

"Of course we are." Nathan said.

"You know, I'm glad we are"

"Me too." Nathan said and he really was, Haley wasn't that bad, she was kind and generous and she was really funny and laughed at all his jokes whether they were funny or not. And it didn't hurt it that we could stare at those beautiful eyes all day long, wow we was really beginning to like her...a lot.

**Thanks for reading, review! **


	9. Beauty and the Mathlete

**Sorry this chapter is incredbily short, and for not updating in so long, writers block, been very busy, yada, yada, ya... I am at block if anyone as any ideas for a leyton get together, please let me know! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and at least there is some Brulian action in this chapter oh and don't forget to review!**

Nathan sat next to Haley day-dreaming about how lusicous her lips look and if he was to lean in a little further, he could easily..._ Snap out of it, , he could not like Haley, when the hell did that happen she was supposed to be this annoying, geeky, beautiful, funny. Stop! What the hell was he thinking just because she gets in a car aciident and you realise you would __be __lost without her doesn't mean you're falling for her, wait, falling for her, wow this is worst than I thought, help me! _

Brooke was trying to think of a plan to get Naley together but, at the moment she was having no such luck, they were flirting in their own little way with sexual tension filled banter, she just wanted them to be happy, why wouldn't they get together already, ever since she noticed they way they looked at each other it was driving her insane to not see them together. Today they were driving to Las Vegas, it was going to take most of the day, if they stopped for breaks, which they probably would seeing as they Julian had the bladder size of a pea...Julian...they still weren't together because of how stupid she had been, she wasn't even sure why she 'dated' Lucas, all she knew was she wanted Julian, she loved Julian, so why the hell was it so hard for her to suck up her pride and tell him how she felt.

"Hey guys, there's a stop coming up, lets stop and grab something to eat." Lucas said while the others murmed their responses in agreement. Brooke turned to look at Julian, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, god she loved him, would they ever get together, or would they both be too proud to ever say anything and thus live their whole life in denial. Lucas stopped the car and the others piled out, Brooke decided to take matters in her own hands, she stormed up to Julian, who was currently in a converation with Haley, pushed him against the nearest wall, and snogged him senseless, to which Julian responed, the others just watched with smirks. Brooke unwillingly broke the kiss.

"I love you." Julian murmed.

"I love you too." Brooke murmed. "So are we like a couple now?"

"Of course." Julian smirked.

"Good." Brooke murmed as they walked hand in hand to McDondalds. The others followed two steps behind, to give the couple their space. Although Brooke didn't care. "Hurry up, slow coaches." The others shrugged and jogged to catch up with them, it was like nothing had changed, everything was back to normal. Peyton and Lucas still shared their unrequited love, but still weren't together, Brooke and Julian were of course dating, but there wasn't much difference between them dating and the whole friends with benefits thing, the only thing that had changed was that Nathan and Haley appeared to be getting on, they were laughing and joking like there was no tommorw, and they seemed to enjoy the others company. It was nice that they were no longer arguing but weird nother the less.

Peyton started at Lucas, _if Brooke could do it, why couldn't she, Brooke just __went__ straight up to Julian and kissed him, why couldn't she do that to Lucas, was she scared, what she even scared of, she loved him, shouldn't that be enough to put herself out there?_

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	10. Chris Keller: A waiter

**Hey so I hope you like this chapter, I have decided to finish this story soon as I haven't been getting as good response as my last story. Anyway as always please review and enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The group sat down in a booth, which was in a 'C' shape. The order of seating went, Julian, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Lucas. After a couple of minutes the waiter came over and gave them their menus."Wow, how lucky am I to get to serve three foxy ladies?" He said with a creepy smirk, that made Lucas's and Julian's arms instinctively go around Brooke and Peyton, telling the waiter that the girls are taken and if they dare mess with them they will get a punch in the face. Nathan desperately wanted to put his arm around Haley but was worried that she would shrug him off; the waiter clearly got the message about Brooke and Peyton, but of course Haley wasn't so lucky. He leaned off the table looking like he wanted Haley to shake his hand, but at the last moment he grabbed the hand and kissed it, Haley looked disgusted as did the others, Nathan looked like he was going to throw up. "The names Chris Keller, so how about me, you upstairs, beautiful."

"Not even in your dreams," Haley said with an even more disgusted look on her face.

"Can, you leave us alone while we decide what to order, please?" Lucas asked, hoping this Chris Keller guy would get the message; and fortunately he did and left the table.

"He's such a creep," Brooke shuddered.

"At least he didn't kiss your hand," Haley said. The group decided what they wanted to order and there was little time before Chris came back.

"So ladies first, " he said with a weird smirk.

"Burger and chips," Peyton said as the others reeled off with what they wanted.

"Be back in minute, I'm sure you'll miss Chris Keller," He said as he walked over to the counter.

"What kind of weirdo, talks about themselves, in third person?" Julian said.

"Chris Keller, apparently," Haley said. The group changed the conversation, and pretty soon Chris arrived with their food.

"There you go fine ladies, so where are you three beautiful ladies from?" Chris asked.

"North Carolina," Peyton answered, hoping that he would leave them alone now, but of course he didn't.

"So what brings you ladies to my neck of the woods?" Chris asked.

"We're road-tripping down to California," Haley answered, "and if you don't mind, we would like to eat in peace," Haley gave him a glare to prove  
her point.

"Chris Keller can take a hint," he said holding his hands up in the air with mock surrender and turning back towards the counter, the group enjoyed the dinner, chatting about whatever came into the minds, they soon finished and decided to get the bill.

"Can we have the bill, please?" Brooke asked, and for once Chris just nodded in reply. Chris handed her the bill, and Brooke rummaged in her bag, but could not find her purse, she realised she must have left it in the car, as she was so busy thinking about Julian "I'm just going to pop outside to  
get my card, be back in a minute."

"Sorry sexy, but you can't leave the premise, until you've paid," Chris told her.

"Look my friends will still be here, it's no problem, "Brooke said turning to leave.

"If you leave, I'll call the cops," Chris said still with the creepy smirk on his face.

"Fine have you lot got any money on you?" She asked the others, they rummaged around in their bags and jackets but produced next to nothing.

"Sorry Brooke, we thought you were going to pay," Peyton said.

"Yeah so did I, at least my parents are good for something." Brooke said.

"You know the other means of paying," Chris said with a smirk. Was he really, no he couldn't be, Haley thought. She decided that something need  
to be down, she got up and stood really close to him, while biting her lips, she started stroking this arm, and whispering things in his ear, and finally she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now you're not really going to make us pay, are you?" Haley asked.

"Of course not you can have it for free," Chris stuttered.

"Thank you," Haley said signalling for the group to leave.

"Wow Hales that was good!" Brooke said with a smirk

"You have definitely been spending too much time with Brooke," Peyton said smiling. They got in the car continuing the road trip with Haley and  
Nathan sitting in the two front seats. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were chatting and laughing.

"Concentrate on the road," Nathan said.

"I am," Haley said not wanting to get annoyed to quickly and ruin their new found friendship.

"No you are not!" Nathan said.

"Yes I am, and I remember correctly you the one who crashed, so should you really be critising my driving skills," Haley said, the car fell silent.

"Look, you have no right," Nathan said.

"If you can moan about my driving skills, then I can moan about yours!" Haley shouted.

"At least I don't flirt with guys, just so I don't have to pay a bill," Nathan shouted.

"Oh you just flirt with them in general then Nate?" Brooke asked, trying to turn the argument around. Unsurprisingly, Nathan ignored her.

"He was going to call the cops, I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the night in jail, and anyway why do you care if I flirt with other guys?" Haley asked, getting red in the face with anger. She wasn't about to let him away with this. What, did he think he owned her or something?

"Because I love you!" Nathan roared, the car once again feel silent.

* * *

**Hey so please review, I always like to know what the you think and sorry for the cliffhanger, I just thought that was a good place to leave it. **


	11. Did he mean it?

********************************

********

********************

****

**Thank you for the reviews, you are amazing! This chapter is short but I think it tells you everything you need to know! This is propbably the last chapter but I will be doing and epilogue. Please review and enjoy... **

* * *

**********************************************************************_"Because I love you!" __  
_**********************************

********

********************

**Chapter Eleven**

"I told you!" Brooke said, nudging Peyton. Peyton silently shook her head, as she swatted Brookes thigh, gently, but forcefully, saying now was not the time. Lucas and Julian were looking on to the scene, eager to see what was going to happen next. Life with Brooke sure had made the gossip 'kings'.

"Everybody out!" Haley spoke loudly, as she pulled over the car. As much as she loved her friends, and knew she would tell them about whatever happened later, she needed it to just be her and Nathan right now. Everyone got out without a complaint. Nathan had a bemused expression on his face, that made him look like he wanted the seat to open up and swallow him whole, and if Haley thought about he probably did.

"Did you mean that?" Haley asked bluntly. She wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"Err, possibly, maybe, I don't know." Nathan said trying to look anywhere but Haley.

"Well, I think I could possibly, maybe, I don't know, love you too," Haley said, blushing, trying to get Nathan's attention. Nathan couldn't take it anymore he leaned over and kissed her, he was kissing the girl he loved, even if he hadn't loved her for long he certainly loved her kissed back, the heat and passion displayed in it rising significantly, before it was interupted, by Brooke knocking on the car window, holding up a piece of paper that read "_Are you guys together now or what?"_Haley looked at Nathan nervous about what he was going to say.

"I guess we are," Nathan said smiling then leaned over to kiss Haley. Lucas, Julian, Peyton and Brooke got back in the car, after complaining they were freezing, Haley smiled everything was perfect, Lucas leaned over to kiss Peyton, she guessed they were all paired off now, but they would still remain the best of friends...forever.

**********

* * *

**

Please review :)


End file.
